Wings In Bondage
by Mistian Longhorn
Summary: After Adam Lambert is taken hostage by the town's tax collector due to his abnormalities as a person, he finds himself set with two choice that could change his life. The choice to give himself up, or give into the person he's been dreaming of.
1. Chapter 1

Adam walked silently across the familiar ice covered path, his teeth barred tightly against the arctic cold. His doom was close, he could feel it. Only a couple more minutes and he and his family would be done for. Well... maybe not him specifically but his family was done for. Especially considering the amount of money they owed...

"Adam sweetie, are you all right?" a voice asked.

Adam wrapped his arms tighter around himself, in a failed attempt to to keep in the heat. Maybe if he squeezed himself hard enough, the loss of circulation would be enough to kill him... or at least knock him out. How much farther?

"Adam honey, please answer me, you know it's going to be all right…" the voice said again.

Adam pushed his head farther into his coat and took in a deep ice filled breath. His family owed too much money, they'd never live it down...

"Adam, give me a sign you're still here, come on honey, you and I both know this is for your own good…" the voice persisted.

Adam moved his head up slightly then took a deep, shaky breath. His life was over, they owed too much money. The woman they were going to go see would probably kill them or turn them into animals for slaughter. Or worse...

"Adam!"

Adam glanced up fully and cleared his head. "Yes mom?"

"I was asking if you were okay. You're shaking." The woman responded softly, gingerly putting her hand on his shoulder.

Adam glanced down at his hands quietly then pulled them closer to his body. They were shaking harder than a ice snake in spring. "Oooh, I hadn't noticed..." he replied quickly, ignoring his fear.

The woman sighed softly then removed her hand from Adam's shoulder, gently putting it back to the side of her slim body. "Adam, you know it's going to be all right don't you? Your brother, dad, and I are the ones that are in trouble, not you."

"But that means you'll all be forced into slavery." Adam whispered softly, his heart pounding in his chest. "She's turn you into animals and eat you."

"She's not going to do that..." his mother said clamly. "She's much better than that."

Adam sighed softly and gazed away, his eyes dark. "You don't know that, she could kill every one of her slaves and nobody would know it...

Please, can we just go home? I promise I can find another way to get the money."

"No honey, we can't do that." his mother replied softly. "You can't afford the work and we need to pay our debts." She quickly rearranged her basket she was carrying in her hands then gestured Adam and the rest of her family forward, urging them toward the dark house at the top of the hill.

After about an hour of traveling, Adam found himself and his family in front of a house that looked mildly like a dark version of the mansions he used to see in Beverly Hills magazines. The only difference between this one though was it was covered in vines and had a large sky-high tower at its edge. To him it looked like the place rich people went to die, or in his case, poor people went to die...

"Everything okay Adam?" a voice called out.

Adam forced his head out of the clouds and then glanced over at the woman adressing him. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied quietly.

The woman nodded softly then gestured the young man standing next to Adam to the door, his face in similar features with his brother. "You ready to go?"

"Yes mom, I'm ready..." The young man responded softly. He quickly ran up to the door and pushed the bell in front, then took a step back, tears running down his face. If he hadn't gotten sick this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't gotten sick his mother would have been able to get the money to pay for their house bills. Why did the witch have to own every inch of property from there to the other side of the town? Why did he have to get sick?

"Neil sweetheart, are you okay?" his mother asked again.

Neil quickly wiped the black drops draining from his eyes and stepped back farther away from the door. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

As soon as he said this, the door in front of him slammed open and a woman with dirty blond hear stepped out. "You rang?" she asked plainly.

Adam's mother gingerly urged Neil forward then handed the woman the basket she had been holding in her arms. "Hi," she said quickly. "We're the Lamberts and we're here to discuss our debt we owe you…"

"Oh yes," the woman responded calmly. "The debt. How much do you owe me again? 500,000?"

"... um... yes... that..." Adam's mother responded akwardly. She quickly handed the woman a small bundle of cash and a small bundle of goods. "Um... we can't really afford that right now... can we please hold a few more days for rent or maybe work it off?"

The witch raised her eyebrow slightly then took the small bundle of cash. "You don't have the money? You said you had it last week..."

"I know I know..." Adam's mother responded quickly. "I said I had it last week but I promise we can have it by the end of the year..."

"The end of the year?" The witch snapped. "How can you do that? You promised me money this week! If you cannot find a way to pay up the money we'll have to come to another agreement..."

Adam's mother quickly forced down a gulp then handed the witch a note. "Another agreement? I don't think we can offer much more..."

"Oh you can offer me something..." the witch smirked.

Adam's mother quickly stepped back then put her hand on Neil's shoulder. "I don't think our slavery will be of much use to you, we're only human..."

"Human?" the witch asked curiously. "I wasn't talking about taking you. I have enough humans. All they do is whine and complain about their enslavement. No... what I desire is something much more... something different..." Her eyes wandered to the young man akwakwardly standing at the corner of the path.

Adam quickly shifted positions and looked away. He knew he should run at about now, she knew too much... that made her dangerous...

The witch calmly strut over to Adam and put her hand on the edge of his jacket, making sure she had a firm grip. "Just look at him. He's gorgeous! The natural dark spiky hair, the pale skin, enticing blue eyes... every part of him screams abnormal..." Her hand found its way under his jacket and gingerly stroked the large area hidden by his coat.

Adam immediately slapped her hand away and moved back toward his mother, his eyes frightened. "Mom, can we leave now?" he asked.

His mother shook her head softly then walked over to him, gingerly putting her hand on the edge of his back. "No... And what's this about him being unusual?"

The witch shrugged and walked back over to Adam, stroking the back of his jacket. "I don't know… his hair, his skin, his eyes… the fact he won't let anyone see him with his jacket off… Haven't you've ever noticed how strange he is? Honestly, who has aqua blue eyes with death pale skin and naturally spiking black hair? For me that's a big indicator of nonhuman…"

"Don't listen to her mom!" Adam snarled, quickly backing away. "She's crazy!" He quickly pulled away from the woman and backed up toward the path they had traveled to arrive.

Adam's mother shook her head and walked over to Adam, gently touching the edge of his leather jacket. "I don't know honey… she drives an awfully hard bargain…" She gingerly slipper her hand under the edge of his jacket and slowly pulled it off. Underneath the jacket lay two large, gorgeous, ebony colored black wings with a slightly silver shine on the tips. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

Immediately Adam backed himself away, his body slightly shaking. … "Mom can leave please? This place frightens me…" he whimpered. They knew too much... too much...

His mother shook her head and walked back over to him, examining his wings. "No... Adam, how long have you had these?"

"It doesn't matter… We don't need to be here…" Adam responded quickly. He could feel his body starting to shake, he needed to leave, and leave soon. "Mom please…" he begged. "We don't need to be here."

"How much you asking for him again?" Adam mother asked, turning to the witch.

The witch smirked softly and stroked Adam's soft black wings, gently squeezing the muscle. "All your debts paid and all the rent money you could need. I'm also willing to throw in medicine for life. What do you think?"

Adam quickly backed away from the two women and hid himself back inside his jacket. His mother wouldn't, she couldn't...

"Sounds good." Adam's mother replied calmly. She took hands with the witch and shook then turned to Adam. "Sorry sweetie," She said gently. "Neil needs his medicine…"

"No, you can't…" Adam whimpered. "I'm not part of this…You said you wouldn't... no... no... No!"

Before anyone could touch him he quickly opened his wings and took off full speed, effortlessly propelling himself into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam get back here!" His mother screamed.

Adam forced his mind closed and flew higher, the higher he flew the farther away he would be from that witch. God he hated her so much right now. How dare she force his mother to make the choice of keeping either he or his brother. And how dare she do this to him! He was not an animal to be sold, he was a person, a living breathing person!

"Adam come on, we don't have all day!" his mother screamed again.

Adam flew higher and closed his eyes. It had been so long since he'd gotten to fly, almost five years. The sky was so beautiful. A sea of silver and white... The most beautiful sight he'd seen in a long time...

"Adam please," his mother called again. "I have to get home and take care of Neil."

Adam closed his eyes and continued flying, the wind gently stroking his hair. How long had it been since he'd felt this free? Years? A decade?

"Adam..." his mother groaned. "Will you please come down? You're being childish."

Adam forced his mind back to its normal state. Someone else was talking on the ground, someone with a lower voice than his mother, someone who appeared to be speaking to his mother. He couldn't really tell who it was though, both his mother and the woman or man near her appeared to be tiny specs on the ground.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" he heard a voice ask. The voice had a higher tone, must have be his mother...

"Yes he'll be okay..." the other voice answered. The voice was slightly lower than the first one, must be the new person. "I'll get him in soon enough, he just needs some time to cool down..." Adam felt something touch his wings, amost like someone was gripping him. 'Oh god no...' he thought silently, she couldn't, she wouldn't...

"So he's going to be okay?" the first voice asked.

The other voice shifted and appeared to be stroking something small and green on their hand. Maybe a ring? "Yes, he'll be fine. He's just a little shaken up. I'm sure he'll be fine by tommorow."

Immediately Adam began felt the air around him run cold and his wings begin to stiffen to the point where he could hardly move them. 'Oh god no...' he thought silently. He was starting to slow down, that could only mean one thing...

"Adam..." he heard a voice from the ground call. "You have two choices right now, you can come down gracefully and willingly or you can come down with a crash. Your mother's not here right now so I don't have to worry about being nice..." Adam felt the grip on his wings grow tighter, and his body began to ascend slowly toward the ground.

She was going to get him... it was obvious. There was no use fighting anymore. He was doomed...

'No...' Adam thought silently. "You can't give up. She's only got so much strength... No!" He forced his wings to move faster and moved his way higher, picking up speed as he rose. She wouldn't get him, not ever!

"Come on Adam, don't be difficult." the voice said again.

Adam forced his wings faster and made his way higher, gettign him would be the last thing she'd ever do...

"Come on Adam..." The voice persisted again. "It's much easier on you and me if you land."

"No!" Adam screamed. He pushed his body harder and sailed effortlessly through the air. He was so close to freedom, so close... if only he could get past the edge of her house he would be home free. Only five more feet...

"Okay, no more Mrs. Nice guy..." A voice said.

Adam immediately felt his wings get covered in thick sheets of ice and his body began to rapidy fall from the air. 'No!' he thought defiantly. "No!" He forced his wings through the ice and took off full speed over the edge of the house. He was almost away... almost away...

"Adam wait!" He heard a voice call. "I've changed my mind on the deal, you're free to come home!"

Adam stopped for a second then glanced down at the ground. Standing in front of the large house was a woman with dark hair and facial features similar to his own. His mother... "What do you mean?" he called out nervously.

The woman opened her arms reassuringly and gestured for him to come close. She was wearing a dirty brown outfit and had a basket of goodies in her hands, it had to be his mother! "I've changed my mind sweetie," the woman called out. "This whole deal thing just isn't fair to you. Just calm down and we'll go home and act like this never happened."

Adam felt the grip on his wings loosen and his body was free to move as it pleased. The woman was letting him go... Odd...

"You coming?" The woman asked. She gestured Adam to her and opened her arms.

Adam nodded quickly and accelerated full speed down toward the ground. His mother was letting him go... fianlly letting him go...

"There you go sweetie, relax..." The woman whispered softly. "Relax..."

Adam effortlessly landed and ran over to her and moved between her arms. He was free... finally free...

"Oh sweetie..." the woman whispered softly. "You know I love you..." Adam felt her fingers move toward his wings and gingerly stroked them. She accepted him for who he was, she accepted him!

"Just remember I'm doing this for your own good..." her voice whispered.

Adam looked up slightly then froze. Something was wrong, why was she gripping his wings like that? "Mom, is everything okay?" he asked nervously.

His mother smiled calmly and slid both of her hands under his wings. "Yes... everything's okay..." she whispered. As she said this, she finished moving her hands under his wings then suddently gripped them tightly and snapped her arms in opposite directions, causing a sickening pop to come from Adam's wings.

In all honesty, Adam had never screamed louder in his life. Every inch of his body screamed in pain, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, his head spun. His wing was broken, it was physically broken. Why would she do that, why would she do that to him? Wasn't she supposed to be his mother? What was going on?

"You can take him now." a voice said.

Adam forced his head up and stared in horror at the woman walking toward him. She was wearing a shawl with a medium black dress and long dirty blond hair. "No, no!" He shouted. The witch, he wouldn't do it, not for all the money in the world!

"Adam calm down." the woman said gingerly. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's going to be okay. Sh..." Adam felt a gentle hand come down and his chin and gently wipe the tears running down his face. Why was he crying?

"Adam please," The woman repeated gently. "Let me take you inside and get you situated. Your wing's broken and needs repaired immediately, please, I just want to get you calmed down. Please..."

Adam felt her gentle hand run along the side of his face and stroke the back of his hair. She was trying to bribe him into coming inside... no she couldn't have him, never! "No!" Adam screamed. "I won't do it! I won't go..." His mother's hand came over his mouth and shot something into his arm. Within a couple of seconds his vision began to cloud over.

"That's enough Adam!" she snarled. "You're sold and that's it!" He felt himself moved into the arms of the person with the black dress and given a second dose of whatever she put into his arm before.

He was done for, it was all over...


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam... Adam... Adam are you awake?" a voice asked.

Adam grumbled loudly and opened his eyes slightly. He was laying in a medium sized room with his body placed on a bed with a warm soft blanket covering him. How did he get here? All he remembered was his wing getting broken and then something being injected into him... Where was his mother? She'd said the deal was broken!

"Adam are you listening?" the voice asked.

Adam glanced over toward the person sitting by his bed. The person was a woman of about fifty years with long blond hair and was wearing a simple black dress with a fur-lined shawl. The witch... "Who are you?" Adam whimpered. "Where's my mom?"

The woman gingerly moved a piece of hair from his head then stroked the side of his face. "Your mom's long gone honey. She said she'd be back to check on you in an hour... It's been over three hours since she said that... hm...You've got quite a nasty break there..." The woman slowly pulled back the blanket on Adam's back then gingerly touched the large black fixture errecting from his back. "By the way..." she added. "You're going to have to relax if I'm going to reset your wing..."

"My wing?" Adam went to say but didn't have a chance to finish before an agonizing pain shot through the left side of his back. The pain was inhuman, excruciating, pure torture... he could hardly stand it.

"Adam?" The woman asked gently. "Are you all right?"

Adam forced his mouth shut. The longer he avoided all questions the better. If he could bore her long enough maybe she would leave him alone...

"Adam?" she asked again. "I need a sign to know you're okay. Does it hurt?" Adam attempted to silence a scream as her hand gripped his wing. God he hated her...

"Adam?" she asked again. "I need you to tell me if you're in pain. If you don't tell me I can't get the right medications to cure you..." Her hand slowly stetched out his wing and rubbed it. This time he couldn't keep back the scream, it hurt to much.

"Stop!" He cried. "Stop please, it hurts, it hurts!" Why did he give into her? He was supposed to be a soldier, not a coward...

"That's better..." the woman said calmly. Adam immediately felt something injected into his wing and then his pain disappeared. Instant relief flowed through him. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...

"Okay Adam, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your clothes." she said calmly.

Or maybe she was... "What do you mean remove my clothes?" Adam asked nervously. "You can see I'm perfectly healthy!"

"I know..." the woman said calmly. "But I think it would be better for you snf got me if I got a full view of your 'abnormalities'. Besides, I need to give you a quick health exam. You understand right?"

Adam looked away nervously. She was going to torture him while he was completely exposed. Great... "Do we have to?" he asked nervously. "I can guarantee you I'm healthy."

"Adam I don't want an argument." the woman said calmly. "I just need you to remove your clothes so I can fully examen you. I promise, I won't do anything inappropriot or anything that could hurt you. Come on, it's going to be okay..." Adam felt her hand go to the edge of his shirt and slowly began to undo the front of it.

Before she could do anything else Adam knocked her hand effortlessly to the side and ran to the opposite side of the room, quickly bringing his knees to his chest. "No, you can't do that. I won't let you! Please, just leave me be. I'm perfectly fine!" he cried.

The witch sighed softly and walked over to Adam's area of the room, calmly placing her hand on his shoulder. "No Adam, I have to check you over. Sh... just relax... it's going to be okay..."

"No!" Adam shouted. He quickly spinted to the other side of the room, quickly pulling his knees back to his chest, shielding his face.

The witch goaned loudly and left the room, then returned a minute later with a large stick-like object. "Okay Adam," she said. "I didn't want to have to start training you the first day but if you refuse to obey me we will have to start today." She slowly raised the large stick-like oject and pointed to his clothes. "Take them off." she said plainly.

Adam shook his head firmly and looked away miserably. "Can we please not do this?" Adam whimpered.

The witch shook her head and sent the whip down on Adam's back, causing a small red line to form. "Take them off." she said calmly.

Adam shook head again then let out a cry as the whip struck his flesh again. "Please no!" he cried.

The witch shook her head again and sent the whip back down his back again.

"Please!" Adam cried, falling to his knees.

The witch shook her head and sent the whip down his back again. "Come on." She said calmly.

Adam sighed quietly, then quickly removed his shirt and pants, quickly stopping at his underwear. "Can I please leave these?" he asked.

The witch shook her head and pointed to his undergarments. "No, take them off."

Adam went to remove them, then stopped and shook his head. "No."

"No?" The witch asked.

"No." Adam responded.

The witch groaned quietly then slowly raise her whip. "You know what I said, take them off." she said.

Adam shook his head and shrank back next to his bed. "I'm sorry, I can't..." he whimpered.

The witch groaned again then brought the whip down on him his back. "Take them off!" she commanded.

"I can't!" Adam whimpered.

The witch groaned and brought the whip down on his back again, striking continually until he crumbled to the floor. "Come on Adam," she persisted. "You can't fight me forever."

Adam looked away miserably then gritted his teeth, blood dripping down his back. "No, I can't... But I can try."

The witch groaned softly then brought the whip down on his back again, continuing to strike until Adam collapsed to the floor. "Adam please..." she persisted. "Just do as I ask."

Adam shook his head and wipped some of the blood from his face. "I can't..."

The witch groaned loudly then sat down next to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "Adam... why do you insist on being so difficult? If I hit you anymore you'll bleed to death. Please... just take your clothes off."

Adam shook his head and looked away. "I can't... I won't let myself..."

"Adam..." The witch said gently, touching one of the newly forming scars on his back. "I promise I will not do anything inappropriot to you or anything that will make you sexually uncomftorable. Please, I just need to check you over. Think of me as a motherly figure checking you over. Is that okay?"

Adam sighed softly then looked over at her, a nervous look in his eyes. "So you promise not to do anything inappropriot to me?"

"No." The witch said softly. "I won't. Picture me as your mother. I would never do anything inappropriot to you. Okay?"

Adam thought a moment then nodded. "Okay..."

As he said this, the witch removed his remaining clothing then turned him around so she could examine the whip marks on his back. "Hm..." she said after examining him. "It appears you'll need a little scar curing medicine... hm... could you stand up please?"

Adam nervously got up from the bed and stood in front of her, his hands resting modestly in front of his vital regions. "Like this?"

"Yes... Except I need you to move your hands." The witch said calmly.

Adam froze then looked away nervously.

"Come on Adam," she persisted. "It's okay..." she gingerly moved his hands away then stood back.

"Hm... Everything appears to be fine." she replied after checking him over.

Adam shrugged and backed away, putting his hands modestly into front of his lower regions again. "Are you done with me?" he asked nervously.

The witch thought a moment and nodded, gesturing Adam onto the bed. "Yes, except I need you to lay down on your stomach so I can address the cuts on your back."

Adam nodded then laid down quietly, allowing her to apply the medicine to his back.

After she was finished, she grabbed some light chains from under his bed and began attatching to to his arms and legs.

"Um... what are you doing?" Adam asked nervously.

The witch finished attatching the chains, then stepped back from the bed. "I'm establishing a physical bond between you and this room. If my tactics work correctly, it will also create a mental bond."

Adam glanced around then looked down nervously at his binding. "You're chaining me up? But I've done everything you've asked! ...Can I please have my clothes back at least?"

"Sorry, no. This tactic is meant to bring you to your animal-like state. I can't do that if you're dressed. Besides, the mental bond is created easier if you're bare." The witch said calmly.

Adam's skin paled quickly and his pupils shrank. "What?"

"Relax... It's only for a few days." The witch said calmly.

Adam shook his head then his pupils completely disappeared. "No... you can't keep me here... I need to see the sky! Where is the sky? I need to see the sky!" He broke free from her grasp then yanked fiercely against his chains, biting through them effortlessly with his sharp teeth, until they broke. From there, he sprinted to the window and began slamming himself against them, attempting to break them open.

"Adam calm down!" The witch cried. She quickly grabbed him by the back of his scruff and forced him back onto the bed. Then she grabbed a heavy set of chains and attatched them to his limbs. After that she grabbed a "human muzzle" and put it on his head and forced his mouth into it.

"It's okay sweetie, just relax... it's alright, you're okay..."

Soon, Adam's fighting ceased and his eyes and teeth returned to normal, with his body shaking.

"It's okay..." she soothed again. "I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible...sh..." She put her hand on his wing and gently moved it to a more comftorable position. Then she stepped away from him and grabbed a piece of wood then attatched it to his wing as a splint. "There, doesn't that feel better?" she asked.

Adam nodded slightly and attempted to curl up into a ball to keep warm.

"Here, let me help you..." the witch said gently. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him, then went over and pulled a board off the window so some light could shine through.

"There you go..." She said softly. "Now, I'm going to have to leave you now... Make sure you get used to your new surroundings. Sh.. don't get scared, it's going to be all right. I'll be back for you later..." She disappeared from the room and vanished down the stairs, leaving Adam completely alone.


End file.
